The Notebook
by Airotia
Summary: Iruka finds a notebook left in the classroom one day, and it seems to be just another Sasuke shrine from a girl in his class... But the person who owns it isn't a girl. SLASH Onesided NaruSasu
1. Naruto's Notebook

**The Notebook**

Iruka picked up the classroom, slowly picking up the balled-up pieces of paper and the scraps of notes that lay around the room. He was walking towards the other side, when he noticed something blue and **much** bigger than a piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was a notebook. He picked it up and looked for a name on the cover, like he had always instructed his students to write.

Since there was none, Iruka flipped through the pages casually, hoping to see the name of the student it belonged to. He groaned when he saw **SASUKE UCHIHA** written constantly on page after page… He sighed and continued flipping through the pages, only to find doodles of the boy.

Iruka sighed. It obviously belonged to a girl, possibly Haruno Sakura, who seemed as if she were that obsessed with him.

Finally dismissing the notebook as a simple Sasuke Shrine, he set it to the side. The female student it belonged to would be missing it for the night, after all…

----

"Where is it!" Naruto cried out as he shuffled through his overly crowded and messy bookbag. "Shit! I must've left it in Iruka-sensei's room!" he cussed as he threw his bookbag against the wall.

'_PLEASE don't read it…'_ Naruto silently prayed.

----

Iruka stood in front of the class. He finished taking roll and scanned across the room. "Oh, and by the way, did anyone leave this blue notebook in the room yesterday?" Iruka asked, holding up the same notebook Naruto had been searching for.

Naruto immediately raised his hand. Iruka seemed taken aback, before asking, "You're joking, right?" Naruto shook his head no.

Iruka sighed. He was the only one trying to claim it, and the only way to prove it was to ask who was constantly in it… "Okay, come with me out into the schoolyard, Naruto," he commanded half-heartedly, already certain that the notebook **could not** be his.

Naruto nodded and followed him out into the yard, where they would have recess. "Okay, there's only one way to confirm this. What name is written over and over again in the notebook?" Iruka asked.

Naruto blushed a crimson red. _'Shit, he DID look… But… I really want that back! What am I supposed to do? Lie and leave it with Iruka-sensei, or tell the truth and reveal my darkest secret…?'_ Naruto thought frantically, the thoughts charging through his head.

"Well?" Iruka asked, already clearly annoyed.

"… U-uchiha… S-sasuke…" Naruto muttered. No matter how much Iruka really wanted to be in the classroom, he managed to hear Naruto's confession.

"…! So, you…! You are…! With…!" Iruka said, shock overwhelming him so much that he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto grumbled snatching the notebook from Iruka's hand and dashing up the stairs.

Well, at least it **was** only Iruka, and he would have found out eventually… And at least he also had to decency to go outside, and not in the classroom or the hallway, where the students could overhear. Plus, now he could have Iruka to help cover for him if something happened, like him blushing or something when Sasuke came near him.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked in the classroom. Everyone gave him a 'what was that about?' look. Naruto smiled and said, "Eh, my handwriting was girly on the page he was checking… I'll never write cursive again!" Naruto exclaimed with a laugh. The girls sighed and glared at him, while the boys just gave him the 'what a dumbass' look.

Naruto sighed happily and leaned back in his chair, pretending to stare out the window, while he was really staring at Sasuke who was staring at the window. He leaned forward again, letting his chair fall back down on all four legs. He cracked his fingers and began writing 'Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha' throughout the notebook.

Hey, he had to make up for lost time…

**A/N: Don't ask how this idea came to me. Lolol I think I'm getting into the whole one-sided love thing, but hey… There are a couple more little drabbles/oneshots I have idea for—about four more, I think. XD**


	2. Sasuke's Notebook

**The Notebook**

**Part Two**

**Dedicated to red-headed psychopaths wanted and Blue Feather for giving me the idea for this squeal.**

They hey to know. After careful observations, Sasuke would write and write in his notebook, but never allow **anyone** to read from it. It was obvious it was a love shrine for someone, but if they looked at the notebook when Sasuke wasn't looking—he'd kill them. Without remorse.

He usually even brought it with him when he went to recess, but today, he left it in the classroom. The girls whispered of their plan to each other, and Naruto overheard. He turned to said girls with a devious smirk and said, "If you don't let me come with you, I'll tell Sasuke."

And that was how Naruto came to be involved in the plot as well. The girls shrugged it off as him just wanting to torture their 'poor Sasuke', but they decided (all knowing it was **their** name in the notebook) that they would make it better for Sasuke.

So, the three girls and Naruto snuck into the classroom during recess. No one would miss any of them, and Iruka was at some teacher's meeting during today's recess. Going through Sasuke's notebook would be an easy thing. After Naruto quickly checked the hallways (he was scouting for the girls), they quickly ran up to their classroom.

After a few minutes of looking through Sasuke's stuff (Sasuke wasn't dumb enough to leave it out in the open, like Naruto), Naruto finally found it in a hidden pocket of Sasuke's bookbag. Naruto smirked evilly as he quickly flipped through the book, finally stopping on a page in the middle.

'_I wonder what's with the whiskers… Heh, they make him look cute… **Naruto Uzumaki…** he's obnoxious, but…'_ Naruto mouthed to himself. As the girls tried to read the notebook and pry it from his hands, he dashed out of the room.

"What the heck was that about…?" asked one especially dumbfounded girl as she watched him run.

"Who cares? He ran off with Sasuke's notebook!" another cried.

"Yeah, well, at least now we won't be the ones getting caught…" the other girl pointed out.

Meanwhile… 

Sasuke was leaning under the shade of the tree, mentally berating himself for not taking the notebook with him. He wasn't paranoid, but he was extremely bored. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. When he looked back up, a panting Naruto stood in front of him, his and his own notebook clutched in his hands. Sasuke's eyes popped open at the sight of his own red notebook. He was about to demand an explanation when Naruto held up a hand, signaling him to wait.

"I… uh… Damn…! Just… look at this," Naruto finished, finally having caught his breath as he handed Sasuke his notebook. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the still flustered blond before opening the notebook to the first page.

On the first page was a doodle of the two boys kissing. "Uh! Not that page!" Naruto cried as he dived for the notebook. It could have been **far** worse than **kissing**, but it still would have been freaky to find the first page had doodles of kisses. It seemed more stalker-ish than Naruto really was…

Sasuke simply pulled it out of Naruto's reach before continuing to flip through the notebook. The drawings, doodles, and notes he had taken in it were far less organized than his own, but they expressed much more than his did as well.

"So, this picture…" Sasuke said, bringing Naruto's attention back to the picture.

"Well, I, uh, well…"

"Shh, dobe. Would you like this to happen?" Sasuke asked Naruto, a far different smirk on his face then usual as he held up the picture.

Naruto blushed. Not just a tinge of pink, but a full-out tomato-red blush. "Uh…" he began. Not knowing what to say, he nodded. Sasuke smirked before quickly pecking him on the lips.

"Hey, want to come over and stay at my house tonight?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes shot open. "Um!" he cried out.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't go that fast. If you want, we'll even sleep in separate rooms. But my house is quiet, and I don't like being there alone. Please?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stared at him in shock.

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"You said 'please'!" Naruto said shocked.

"Yeah, well, if you say yes, it'll be worth it," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto nodded slowly, and Sasuke gave him a smile before turning and motioning to him. "C'mon, recess is almost over…" he called out.

At that, the bell rang. The two boys walked back inside the school and their classrooms, acting as if nothing had happened—and, unbeknownst to everyone else, nothing did.

But, really, because of two notebooks, two boys made them the happiest on the planet.

**A/N: And thus comes the sequel! Thanks for the idea, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
